


I don't want you to get hurt again

by danny_23081976



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny Knows, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Getting Together, Innuendo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Steve McGarrett, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_23081976/pseuds/danny_23081976
Summary: Okay, so I don't know if you've seen the season nine finale - but I have, and let me tell you, I hated that scene in Steve's office between him and Danny talking about you know who.So, in light of that scene, I wrote a fix-it and how I think season nine should have ended...because come on, it's time for McDanno to happen already!





	I don't want you to get hurt again

Steve stood next to the desk as he watched Danny tell him about his weekend with Rachel. He couldn’t take this crap anymore. Okay, so he’d been in love with his partner for the past eight years - he’d never mentioned it to Danny because he didn’t want to make it awkward or make Danny feel as if he owed him something. But now, he was coming to the edge.

“Danny, just shut up.”

Danny stopped talking and cast a shocked look at Steve, “What?”

“I can’t let you do this to yourself,” he continued, sitting down on the sofa under the window - not trusting his legs to not give way, “I can’t stand by as you throw your life away.”

“Excuse me?!” Danny asked offended.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant...I don’t want to see you get hurt again.”

“Steven, for the love of God, please tell me what you’re going on about?”

“Rachel. You and Rachel. I don’t want to watch as she hurts you again and reduces you back to the man I first met who hated life —,”

“I didn’t hate life, I hated Hawaii and your prehistoric interrogation techniques,” Danny interrupted.

“Look, Danny - I don’t want to antagonise you, but I just want you to remember that you’re the most principled man I know, and Rachel, well just take Charlie - she lied to you for years about your own son. You were even at the birth. Do you think she would have told you about Charlie if he’d never have been ill?”

Danny sighed, “Probably not.”

“Probably not, thank you. And Grace’s car; she never told you that Stan bought her a car, did she?”

“No —,” Danny answered.

“And may we also remember that she couldn’t handle the demands of your job before you got divorced, so how could she handle the longer hours and the more dangerous nature now?”

“Well I could reduce the danger degree by partnering with Lou,” Danny smirked.

“Not happening, Danno. I just want to be sure you definitely want this.”

“Steve, why are you telling me this?” Danny asked, shifting forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees. Danny felt as if Christmas had come earlier this year: was the man he’d been in love with for the past seven years finally telling him he had a shot?

“Because...because you’re family, ohana, my best friend, and because,” Steve paused wondering whether to tell Danny the truth, “because I couldn’t bear to see you hurt again, so just be sure you want to choose her.”

“Choose her? I don’t have much other choice on his godforsaken rock.”

“Danny,” God this was tough, “there’s no end of people out there who could make you happier. Hell, most of the people in this building could make you happier than Rachel could.”

“In this building, huh?” Danny asked.

Steve gulped at how obvious the question was.

“I’m not...I don’t want Rachel; I’m settling. She’s not who I want, so I’m settling with what I have. The person I want is...unavailable. They don’t look at me in that way.”

“How do you know if you’ve never asked?”

“I’m a detective, okay? I know. They’re...not interested in me. The point is, I figured I may as well die married to someone I sort of like rather than die alone.”

“You wouldn’t die alone. You’d have me, Danno. Who is this person? Describe them to me; I won’t give up until you tell me.”

“You know what? Fine. They’re beautiful, dark-haired, and I see them almost everyday.”

Steve thought for a moment, “Tani?”

“No, you goof.”

“Junior?”

“No it’s someone I’ve known for a number of years.”

Steve thought again, “Jerry?”

“Are you joking? No offence to the man but I think I have better taste.”

“Then that only leaves...” the realisation hit Steve that Danny was talking about him, “Danny, are you saying...?”

“Yes, I am. Look, I don’t expect anything or for you to fall in love with me overnight but I —.”

Danny’s word were cut off by Steve having strode across the room, taken Danny’s head in his hand, and pulled him into a passionate, heated kiss. Danny had a moment of shock at what was happening, and eventually rested his hands on Steve’s hips pulling him in closer, against his body.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to you to choose me,” Steve said after pulling apart, their foreheads resting together.

“You could have hinted sooner, babe.”

“Didn't want to scare you off.”

“If driving onto a boat on our first day together, dangling a guy off the side of the roof, and throwing a guy in a shark tank didn’t scare me off, you kissing me wouldn’t have.”

“Damn, I should have kissed you sooner,” Steve smirked, his hands resting on Danny’s shoulders.

“I wouldn’t have minded. Speaking of kissing...”

Steve smirked, and dove back in, kissing Danny. Relishing in the feeling of finally being able to kiss the man he loved. If the first kiss was anything to go by, Steve didn’t think he’d ever tire of kissing Danny. 

“I love you, Danno,” Steve mumbled against Danny’s lips, “I don’t say that like I normally mean it. I mean I want to wake up next to you every morning, bring you coffee in bed, have the kids when you can’t make it, text you to bring milk or bread on the way home, argue who’s turn it is to put the bins out - I want it all, Daniel Williams. I want you.”

“That...that sounds perfect. I love you too, Steve.”

Yeah, Steve would also never tire of hearing Danny telling him he loves him - it was sweet, sweet music to his ears.

Their kiss was broken apart by the cheering of Junior and Tani, and Lou shouting “It’s about time.”

Danny walked out of Steve’s arm, and over to the door, sticking his head out of it, “All of you, go home now - take the weekend.”

The three of them stood against the table and smirked.

“Unless you want me to change my mind and find you case reports to do,” Danny replied sassily.

The three of them scrambled back to their offices to get their stuff and hurried out the main door - wanting to take advantage of Danny’s offer.

“I thought I was the only one who could do that.“

“Steven, we all know I’m the real boss around here. And are you complaining about having the weekend off?”

“No,” Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Danny’s waist and burying his head in his neck, “because I get you all weekend, or at least I hope I do.”

“Of course you, babe. We’ve got lost time to make up for,” Danny winked.

“Normally, a middle aged man winking would be disgusting, but when you do it...it does things to me,” Steve said as they walked out of his office, and across the bullpen.

“If you keep saying things like that we won’t make it back to yours,” Danny whined.

“Well, I guess we’d better go then, detective.”

“I guess so, Commander.”

Steve stopped walking, “Seriously, you shouldn’t say that because we really won’t make it home.”

Danny just grinned, but then the two of them stopped as they got past the main doors of the office.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Hang on,” Danny said and pulling out his phone, scrolling through the contacts and putting his phone to his ear, “Hey...Rach, listen about tomorrow night, I can’t make it...yeah I can’t make it next weekend either...how about we just cancel indefinitely, because, erm, I chose more wisely.”

Steve grinned at the phone call. 

“What do you mean you knew it all along? I only just found out...you could have told me then...look I’m sorry, but we could both tell it wasn’t gonna work, not after last time...yeah I’ll speak to you later,” Danny put the phone back in his pocket.

“How’d she take it?” 

“Well, she wasn’t too happy, which is understandable. Apparently she’d always guessed we were in love with one another.”

“We must be the most oblivious people on Earth,” Steve remarked as they both stepped into the elevator.

“Yeah, most oblivious...but also most happy,” Danny concurred and countered.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve agreed, turning to kiss Danny again. 

They were both so caught up in kissing one another they hadn’t noticed the doors had opened. They both pulled apart at the sound of a woman clearing her throat.

“Ahem.”

Steve’s face went the deepest shade of red imaginable, “Oh, Madam Governor - I didn’t see you there.”

“Well, I didn’t think you’d see much with your face pressed against Detective Williams’.”

Danny snorted and Steve went even redder.

“No need to apologise - although I thought you’d have kept the PDA to minimum these days after being with one another for so long? Going down?”

“Ma’am?” Steve asked - he ignored the sexual innuendo implied by ‘going down’. 

“Well, when you’ve been together with someone for almost ten years, you tend to tone down on the public displays of affection - not wearing your wedding bands either?”

Danny snorted again, and Steve cleared his throat.

“Ma’am, we’re not married...we weren’t even together until half an hour ago.”

“Seriously? Everyone in this building thinks you’re married,” Governor Mahoe remarked, “you’re not pulling my leg now are you? You actually aren’t married?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Oh well, my apologies - it was my mistake,” the Governor replied, “Good evening, gentlemen,” she added, stepping out of the elevator.

“Were we the only ones to not know?” Steve asked, both of them following the Governor out of the elevator and making their way towards the main door of the palace.

“It seems that way. Maybe we should have got married so we didn’t confuse people.”

Steve turned to look at Danny, “Daniel Williams, did you just propose to me?”

“So what if I did? I’d say we’ve wasted enough time. Everyone thinks we’re already married anyway.”

“Ask me later after I’ve seen how you are in bed.”

“Oh, it’s like that is it? It’s a good job I’m not a devout Christian who wanted to wait until marriage.”

“That’d suck…speaking of things that suck…”

“Good night, gentlemen,” the Governor remarked walking past them, 

“We should go,” Steve remarked, smirking but also embarrassed.

“Yeah, we should. I know you’ve got explosives in my car, but I want to see what explosives are under those clothes.”

“That’s cheesy, and coming from anyone else, I’d hate it. But from you, it seemed normal.

“Thanks…I think. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

“Please, once you go Steve, you never go back,” Steve smirked at Danny.

“Any more and your head won’t fit in my car."

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's how I think it should have ended. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
